Wings Of A Butterfly
by BeautifulxXxNightmare
Summary: What was supposed to be a pleasant meeting in the park turned out to be so much more. Soubi never expected to have to see him again...


The wings of a butterfly…

Their fragile Bodies…

They are weak….

Just like me…Break free from the collection

Soubi shove his hands in his pockets as he walked down the cold street, his breath mixing in with the smoke from his cigarette. Ritsuka had promised to meet him under the only blossomed tree in the park and he wasn't planning on arriving late. Soubi moved quickly with long stride, his lengthy jacket flowing behind him as he walked. Their was a certain air about him, most would call it arrogance, but he considered it confidence. Even if he allowed himself to be as submissive as he was he still had somewhat of an independence. The air seemed to grow colder when he entered the park. His breath hung ghostly in the air as he breathed. He froze. Under the tree was the one man he hadn't expected.

"Ritsu-Sensei…." He said softly, his words seeming to float on the cold to the unwanted man's ears. He stepped back, he wasn't afraid. Just cautious.

"Greetings Soubi-Kun… It's been awhile. So this little Ritsuka boy has the power to make you come running when he beckons you does he? Is he who you consider your 'new' master? Don't forget Soubi that you will always belong to me. I'll allow you to have your delusions, but this is reality, time for you to face it." He said moving forward to stand directly in front of Soubi, almost nose to nose, their breath mingling in the night. "That boy doesn't have what it takes to control you… He's too young..." he added his hand moving to stroke Soubi's cool cheek.

Soubi pulled back and away from his old sensei, spitting on the ground in disgust and wiping away the imaginary trace of his fingers on his cheek. "You do not. I pick my master. Besides…you never did anything for me, you were only worried about your self and your own needs…" He replied his voice trailing off as he was forced to remember old memories he didn't want to bring up.

"_Pain will not faze you Soubi-Kun... You must never allow your enemies to see pain on your face. You will keep it inside, Learn to enjoy it if you find it becomes nearly unbearable." His sensei said to him bringing the whip down hard across the younger Soubi's back. Soubi couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. This pain was too much, He had numerous scars littering his back and chest, and all were inflicted by the teacher now standing over him._

"_If you need me to teach you how to enjoy pain I will teach you." He said his hands moving up onto the boy's shoulders. His body now pressed against the boys. His hand moved up to tweak one of Soubi's cat ears, His finger stroking the soft fur there. "I can show you one of the most sensual pains out there." He murmured to the boy, kissing the soft skin behind the boy's ear. The boy pulled away from the mans lips, he tried to tug his wrists free from his grip but the teacher had a strong hold. A small whimper escaped the boy's throat, the sound was not from the pain that went through his body with each movement, rather it was from his fear. The pain in his body was momentarily overcome by the child's newfound fear._

"_L-let me go…" the younger version of Soubi pleaded, his fear bring tears that were threatening to spill. The other ignored his plea as he held his wrists in one hand and allowed his other to explore the boys under developed body. His hands stroked over the boys small undefined chest and across his small tummy. His student's please did nothing to him they only propelled his desire. The student's attire made it easy on the teacher as he quickly pushed down the training pants he had been instructed to wear. Ritsu had never considered himself to be perverted at all, he had always assured himself that he couldn't help who he was attracted to. He told himself this over and over in his mind as he stripped off his own clothes still ignoring the hopeless pleas. He would never have this opportunity again. The older of the two lets his fingers linger on one of the welts caused by his whip as his lips traced down the boys shoulder blade. Ritsu could wait no longer; he had already been standing at attention during just the whipping. He pulled the boy away from the wall and turned him over his desk. His warm body was pressed against Soubi's shaking one and he didn't hesitate as he pushed himself into the boy. The boy cried out from the pain as the more developed man stole his innocence, his hands gripping the edge of the desk and his tears flowing freely. Ritsu satisfied his needs pushing into the boy at a slower pace, but soon picking up speed as he felt his own desire growing. The boy could do nothing but try to deal with the pain, he felt helpless. His teary eyes stared down into one of his teachers butterfly collections. He felt that way. As if he could do nothing to pull the pin from his body and to escape his glass prison. Soon the images of the butterflies under the glass were nothing but a blur of color as the boy's tears soon covered the glass. As his teacher rocked behind him he couldn't understand how the pain that had been shooting through his body slowly turned into waves of pleasure, racking him from the inside out. His soft whimpers of pain soon turned into loud moans as his hips slowly started to move with his senseis. His pleasure grew as he reached for himself. Stroking the tip of it with his childlike hands he tried to coax himself over the invisible edge he could feel near. This experience was new to him; he didn't know what to do as he tried to relieve the pressure building up inside his small body. Ritsu let a small laugh escape as he noticed the boy's actions. " I can help you with that" he said in a soft sultry voice as his hand snaked around Soubi's waist to coax the boy closer to relief with experienced hands. Soubi's hand went right back to grasp the table and to help him keep his balance as his teacher rocked faster, the man's breathing becoming shallower as he came inside the small boy, moments later the inexperienced boy coming into the elder's hand. The boy allowed himself to collapse on the desk as his teacher only laughed at him. The boy tried to stand straight but as he did pain shot through his entire body. It was so intense that the boy let out a soft gasp before fainting and falling to the floor. The teacher dressed and dressed the boy carefully before picking him up and taking him through the door in the back of his office and to his room. Placing the boy gently in the bed, he kissed him softly on the forehead and tucked him in turning off the light and letting the boy get his well deserved rest. _

_When the boy woke a few hours later his body still ached but the pain had lessened. As he ran his fingers through his dishelved hair he gave a soft gasp when his fingers didn't run into his ears. Getting out of the bed quickly he ran to the mirror placed over a small dresser. Standing on his toes to look into it he gave a small gasp his ears were gone... Attempting to look behind him he saw his tail missing as well. He let himself collapse to his knees, tears brimming in his eyes. "What's mother going to say..." the small boy murmured to himself, his head in his hands. He didn't know much about why children had ears but he knew that only the adults had there ears missing. Soubi sat on the floor leaning against the dresser crying himself back to sleep…_

Soubi looked up from the ground at his old teacher. He hated thinking about that day. He remembered when he finally went home how his mother yelled and how he was kicked out. He had no choice but to live with the man who took his innocence.

"Are you honestly going to tell me you didn't enjoy it? That night and all the others..." Ritsu said reading Soubi's expression perfectly.

Soubi only glared at the man, his icy blue eyes piercing into Ritsu's. "You raped me... I was only thirteen I wasn't ready to become an adult." Soubi replied his words sharp and full of anger. "I won't be apart of your collection anymore." He added turning and striding out of the park not giving the man who destroyed his childhood a second glance.


End file.
